


斯莱特林传（自20140424以后）

by yuxiaoyao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxiaoyao/pseuds/yuxiaoyao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>更新部分~<br/>包含部分福利神马的<br/>有些在11月之前是不能放到晋江上的【摊手</p>
            </blockquote>





	斯莱特林传（自20140424以后）

　　“你听说过布偶的故事吗？”斯莱特林这样询问格林德沃。

　　他翡翠似的眸子遥望着翻倒巷上空，远处火焰烧红了天际，也染红了他苍白的面色。

　　不明白黑巫师的意思，金发青年的蓝眼睛里流露出了几分不解。

　　他没有回答这个问题，目光也遥遥望向咫尺天涯的地方－－翻倒巷此时似乎已经被一层看不清的屏障与他们所在的世界所隔离，与他们似乎相距了千山万水。

　　并没有希求对方的回答，萨拉查扶着屋顶上巨大的招贴画慢慢的站起了身。将法杖横在胸前，一段低沉的咒语声从唇间流淌出来，二人身前就突然竖起了一个放大了翻倒巷中情景的水镜。

　　与此同时，这样的镜面也在所有巫师存在的地方树立起来。所有的巫师都不自觉的停下来，用眼睛好奇的追随着屏幕中的景象，有的人甚至一脸新奇的伸手触摸着似乎不断流淌波动的水幕。

　　但很快这样的闲情逸致就消逝于无了，用手触摸水幕的人也都触电般的缩回了手。而站在最前线的格林德沃，则是抑制不住的后退了几步。

　　远处的天空，裂开了。

　　像是有人手持铁锤，把一颗硕大无比的铁钉砸在了天空之上，无数细密相连的裂缝以翻倒巷上方某处为核心散发开来。

　　黑色的恐怖气息从龟裂破损处源源不断的散发出来，肉眼难见的风暴在对角巷和翻倒巷上空疯狂的席卷。

　　而碎裂核心周围的天空好像一块柔软的幕布，以一种奇异的形状向前突出着，不堪重负的发出了无声的哀嚎，恐慌哀恸的情绪随之蔓延到每一个人心底。畸形扭曲的姿态似乎像有什么巨大的怪兽正在天空的另一侧挤压冲撞，即将冲开这最后的薄薄屏障。

　　好像从未意识到自己所处位面之外还存在别的世界，人们惊愕地睁大了眼睛。有人惊慌失措的晕倒，有人声嘶力竭的四处攻击，而没有一个人试图相信，这一切都是真实的，即使那种存在于巫师血脉中的本能依然在呼啸。

　　但时间不会等待任何人，一个带有着粗糙纹理的巨大独角终于从蛛网中心粉碎了最后的阻碍，探入其间，粗糙狰狞的表面有着血污凝成的颜色，蛮横的冲击着虹膜。

　　如果不是亲眼所见，你很难想象会有这么庞大的生物，仅仅探出的角就比得上霍格沃茨的塔楼那么高，与之相配的血腥气也足以令人失去所有斗志。

　　微微颤抖了一下，格林德沃尽力保持着笔直的站姿。透过空间壁障，他能无比清晰的嗅闻到那股难以言说的腥臭气味，清晰无比的恶意无穷无尽一般包裹着他。

　　他汗流浃背，双腿发颤，身为巫师的骄傲却促使着他牢牢将自己钉死在原地，不愿意露出一丝窘态。

　　直到一只手轻柔的抓着他，坚定而不容质疑的让他靠着招贴墙，他才有些疲惫的眨了眨被汗水浸湿的眼睫。

　　他占据了斯莱特林原先的位置，而斯莱特林本人则向前几步，凌空而立。

　　狂风亦或是杀意吹散了萨拉查的乌发，从微微倾斜的角度，格林德沃清晰的看见了那双闪闪发亮的血红双瞳。

　　盖勒特曾经在一年级的混血斯莱特林身上看到过同样颜色的眼眸，但似乎除了有点惊讶于少见的瞳色外，并没有什么特别的发现了。

　　现在他才明白，这双眼瞳真正的色彩－－没有比这更凄艳又纯粹的颜色，没有比这更滚烫又冰冷的温度。

　　血液就涂抹在那双眼睛里，伴随着的只有冰冷肃杀的杀意。

　　针锋相对、寸步不让，似乎只有这两个词可以清晰的描绘此时的情形。

　　黑巫师欣长的身姿在硕大巨角面前只如蝼蚁，而身经百战的血煞气息却横冲直撞，蛮不讲理的与巨兽厮杀对抗着。

　　两股气息交ｙ缠对撞，一人一兽谁也没有退却，谁也没能上前。而即便最大的那只被牵制住了，余下小型的兽类却还是源源不断的进入，狰狞咆哮着坠落到翻倒巷的火海中。

　　此时，两位强大存在气势交锋近处的盖勒特却再也支撑不住，无力的跌坐在地。

　　汗水流进了眼睛里，一阵火辣辣的疼痛，而格林德沃的心里只有一片难以言说的屈辱。双拳紧握，紧咬下唇，从未有一刻如此清楚的意识到自己的渺小。

　　即便是那个所谓的人偶师也要胜过自己百倍。

　　水镜里面的那个人影在火海中飘摇犹如鬼魅，战斗在直面缝隙的第一线却也没有丝毫退却。

　　而不是像是自己现在这样，仅仅是气势对撞都无法承受，像个女人一样瑟瑟发抖。金发巫师死死咬着牙，心里的不甘和痛恨烧的他骨髓发痛。

　　目光无意识的追随着人偶师的一举一动，格林德沃迫使自己去学习，去理解，在屈辱中也绝不忘记站起来的目的。

　　他看到人偶师在火焰中翩然起舞，小心的躲避着空间风暴和裂缝。

　　更令人惊奇的是翻倒巷的蛆虫渣子们似乎也突然变得强大而巧妙，时分时合的搭配简直妙到毫巅。

　　每一道魔法都在最恰当的时候从最恰当的人手里发出来，每一次错身都恰好从最危险的地方擦肩而过，在火海中与怪兽搏斗的巫师们恍然间都化作了最有名的战斗大师，在最光辉闪耀的舞台上进行着一生一次的搏斗。

　　翻倒巷的巫师们三两成群，几个人对付着一头魔兽。然而即使胜率再高，也抵挡不住几乎是源源不断的兽潮。很快有人魔力耗尽，躲到了同伴身后，只能不断向外扔着魔法物品。

　　一开始只有一个两个，很快变成一群又一群，终于防线开始了溃败。

　　张牙舞爪的异界来客恶狠狠的扑上前去，抵挡他们的巫师们却只有无力的软倒在地。无力到绝望的表情在水幕前如此清晰，而下一刻，仿佛有人拎着他们的领子向后扔去，瘫软在地的巫师都被扔到了翻倒巷口的保护罩里。

　　原先是入口的地方反而变成了最安全的所在，在战斗开始前只有一些老迈的巫师和孩子呆在里面。

　　而出乎水幕前观看者意料的是，那些被扔出来的巫师并没有多么庆幸。有些人晕了过去，而更多的人却是在痛恨自己的无力。

　　而现在，在防线近乎崩溃的时候，挡在所有老弱病残无力战斗人员面前的，就只有一个人了。

　　人偶师－－道尔。

　　他确实也做到了。

　　在一片火海中站起了无数巨大的布娃娃，每一个都有着叉型的眼睛，大大的笑脸。

　　娃娃们臃肿的身体有着不可思议的灵活，像是一座座坚实的屏障，挡在最前面。那灿烂的笑容和胖乎乎的身姿让这一场战斗突然就变得有点滑稽可爱了。甚至有些在水幕前的“观众”不知不觉中露出了笑容。

　　可偏偏，所有真正在翻倒巷四周的人都没有感到任何笑意。

　　盖勒特终于明白了那些精妙的配合，那些老道的战斗技巧，那个“人偶师”的名字如何得来的了，也终于明白了为什么明明肌肤细腻的一个人会有那么一双粗糙的手。

　　火焰沿着丝线蔓延，原先透明无痕的傀儡线变得美丽灼烫，也同样灼烧着人偶师的一双手。

　　况且只凭人偶师操纵的布偶并不能与有着各自意识的黑巫师相比，情况越来越恶化。

　　一开始还留有余地，渐渐的布偶损毁的越来越多了。在火焰和凶兽的攻击下，它们变得越来越脆弱，战斗力也在逐渐降低。

　　人偶师不得不抛出一个又一个各种各样的新布偶，连上的丝线也越来越多。火焰加倍的灼烧着他的双手，甚至渐渐吞噬了人偶师的上半身。

　　“为什么不灭掉火焰？”金发巫师喃喃自语着，他不知道自己的神情里的痛苦由何而来。

　　就在不久之前，他还为对方的轻慢而不悦，打算给对方一个好看，而现在他已经明白，对方确实有这个资本，可他却再也不知道自己的歉意是否能够传递给那个人。

　　“火焰会在遇到空间裂缝和风暴的时候被吞噬。”身前的人突然轻轻接了一句，低低的声音几乎像是自言自语。

　　盖勒特有些发怔，他睁大眼睛看着水镜中的人偶师。

　　他几乎染成了一个火球，唯有部分地方的魔法屏障还在苟延残喘，维持着黑巫师最后的生命。

　　可惜他操控丝线的双手并不在被保护之列，明亮的火焰中几乎可以清晰的看到皮肉卷曲着失去了原有的形状，但它们却岿然自若，完美的完成着每一个指令。

　　火焰灼烧着他的身体，火舌舔舐着他的面容，只见那层平凡至极的面皮之下出现了另外一副面貌－－原本是眼睛的地方被划上了两道大叉，而嘴巴则被叉形的丝线缝合成了一个大大的笑脸－－一副与布娃娃完全相似的面容。

　　“人偶师－－或者说是傀儡师，需要完全理性的心志和一双触觉灵敏保养良好的手，因为操控人偶需要的庞大心力和精确操纵的手感。而道尔，算是其中一个异类，”看不清黑发绿眸的巫师是什么样的神色，只听到那么平静的声音低低的传来。

　　“道尔原本不叫做道尔（ｄｏｌｌ ，布偶），只是有一次在教廷的猎巫行动中被抓住了。抓住他的主教有个小女儿，非常喜欢布娃娃，可是在我们那个年代，哪里那么容易能弄到一个布娃娃呢？”

　　“所以……？”格林德沃不知道自己的声音正在发着颤，只是看着那张被塑造成几乎与布娃娃一模一样的脸，他的心里出现了一种可怕的猜想。

　　“后来那些人都被我杀了……但有些东西，不是死亡可以抹消的。”顿了顿，站在前方的人说：“当时被抓的还有很多小孩子，但是活下来的只有道尔一个。他被缝在一个布娃娃里，看不到听不到也动不了，只能被一个几岁大的孩子当作玩偶一样玩ｙ弄。”

　　“他不愿意跟我走，也不愿意跟随任何一个人，只是一个人慢慢离开了。没有希望，也不知道绝望，我不知道他经历了什么，只知道有一个出名疯狂的人偶师一直猎杀教廷的人。后来他死在当年把他当成布娃娃玩弄的那个小女孩儿手里，尸体被吊在十字架下曝尸。”

　　怔怔看着下面几乎烧成个火人的人，格林德沃有些茫然有些无措。他不能理解这样的感受，也不想理解，他只知道，要救他，让这个战斗到最后一刻的人活下来。

　　无意识的拉扯着斯莱特林的衣摆，他低声哀求着：“让我进去，让我进去……”

　　微微动了动嘴唇，黑巫师最终什么也没说。

　　像是听到了他的祈求，水镜里的人不屑的大笑出声。咧开的嘴巴撕扯着丝线，显得可怖又狰狞。

　　烈火已经穿透了他的屏障，他的半张脸都在火焰中扭曲呻吟，而他却偏偏大声笑着，仿佛他不是濒临死亡，而是享受胜利，仿佛他不是孤身战斗，而是胜券在握。

　　忽地，黑发黑眸的人偶师切断了所有丝线，转身向后走去。人们都以为他终于放弃了，可他却只是走到了离翻倒巷不远处的一排尖刺之前。

　　微微弯下腰摆摆手，道尔像是冲着安全区里的什么人打了个招呼。

　　接着，他转过身，将自己身上的火焰尽数熄灭。张开双手像是要拥抱世界，他轻声低笑，声音粗嘎的不似人声。

　　然后，他就这么直直向后倒了下去，任凭黝黑发亮的利刺刺穿了他的身体。

**Author's Note:**

> 原文地址http://www.jjwxc.net/onebook.php?novelid=2015566


End file.
